In the case of known corrugators of the type mentioned at the beginning, a wedge device is required to ensure the mold releasing operation. Alternatively, it is necessary to use a particularly powerful drive motor to drive the rotary disk, since relatively great forces are required, at least at the beginning of the mold releasing operation, to separate the molding jaws of the pair of molding jaws.